


An Unlikely Pair

by MultiFandomGae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowbriel, M/M, My First Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomGae/pseuds/MultiFandomGae
Summary: Gabriel meet up with Crowley to discuss some important things





	An Unlikely Pair

The night has been longer than the day. Gabriel sat in the cool air of midnight, gazing up at the sky above. A full moon was shining bright in the darkness. Gabe questioned why he was waiting. What was the purpose? That question was running through the archangels mind constantly. This wasn't really worth his time. He had better things to do, than to wait for the King of Hell to show. Out of pure boredom, Gabriel snaps his fingers. In his hands appears a bright red sucker, which couldn't be seen in the lack of lighting. He takes the wrapper off of it and shoves it deep into his pocket. As he does this, he lets his tongue drag slowly across the surface of the sweet treat. Gabriel wears an expression of pure joy as he continues to lick at the sucker. The flavor was one of Gabriel's favorite, cherry. It was sugary and sweet, he fell in love with it at first taste.

"Couldn't you use that tongue for something better?'" Crowley whispers, with a slight purr, into Gabriel's ear. This caused the archangel to jump and turned to face the demon. The demon stood not there, but in front of him. Gabriel cursed under his breath. He turned back to face the King of Hell only to see the demon holding the sucker between his fingers. He held it like a cigarette as he flicks it into the grass. Gabriel looks offended as he shoots a glare at the demon. "Why did you fucking do that for?" Gabriel snaps. This earns a chuckle from Crowley.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting long, dear," Crowley says, completely ignoring the archangels question, "You wanted to talk, now I'm here." Gabriel grunts as he sits back down. The demon king crept closer to Gabriel, taking notice of the annoyed look on his face. "We can talk, but not here." Crowley said, earning a confused look on the angels face, that annoyed expression completely fading. Gabriel lets out a troubled sigh as he stares up at Crowley. The demon king snaps his fingers and they both appear in the throne room resting inside hell. Gabriel wasn't expecting this, which results in him falling on his rear.

Crowley doesn't bother to help Gabriel up as he takes his place in the uncomfortable looking chair. Gabriel remains on the cold, hard ground for a moment before he finally stands up. He mumbles something in Enochian under his breath as he stares calmly at the demon. "I want to talk to you about Lucifer." 

Before Gabriel says those words, Crowley was pouring himself a glass of scotch. Those words completely grabbed at his attention as he held the glass of scotch up to his lips. Crowley's eyes shot up to the archangels face as he sets the glass down. He was completely confused at that very moment. This archangel was a runaway. He wanted nothing to do with heaven, hell, or its inhabitants. So why does he want to know about his family, why now? Crowley entwined his fingers as he crosses his legs. "What about him?"

"Don't play coy with me Crowley. You know what I plan on talking about."  
"Ah yes, the rise of Lucifer. The Light Bringer himself."  
"Tell me Crowley, how did he escape his prison?"

Gabriel's question sent chills running down the demons spine. He looks the angel up and down before turning away. Fear was present in this demons body. It coursed through his veins like a drug as he let his eyes meet with Gabriel's. They gazed at one another before he finally spoke up, "The Winchesters, specifically Sam, let him out of the cage."

Gabriel thought back at his history with the two idiots as he sighs dramatically. They were bound to break the world, and Gabriel would probably have to fix their mess. He kicks his foot slightly as he ponders the thought. Helping the ones that tried to kill him twice, Gabriel could only imagine what they would do after he's helped them. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed the demon king circling him.

"Do you know the vessels?"  
"The Winchesters themselves, darling." Crowley spoke up, admiring Gabriel's vessel.

This caused Gabriel's eyes to widen. The two idiots started the apocalypse, and now they are taking place on center stage. Its like a TV show, but one that wasn't bound to have a ending full of happiness. Again, his train of thought was cut off when the demon king was much closer. He was closer than Gabriel expected.

"You have a rather nice vessel." Crowley whispered into his ear. "Maybe we could strike a deal."  
"What kind of deal could we possibly make?" Gabriel asks, a shiver running down his spine as he tried to remain calm.  
"You protect me and I'll provide you with information on the Winchesters"

There was no way Gabriel could refuse this deal. Having eyes on the ones that helped start the end of the world would be useful for Gabriel. "Alright, it's a deal."

There was silence.  
"So, do you.. uhm.. need a kiss to make this deal official?" Gabriel spoke up, disrupting the silence. A soft chuckle passes through the demon kings lips.  
"Actually, there needs to be much more contact if we were to make this contract official." Crowley says with a smug grin. His actions before he mentioned a deal, the way he's behaving now, Gabriel realized Crowley had this all planned. Again, Gabriel couldn't refuse the offer, so he only nods. Crowley seems to be overcome with joy as he cups Gabriel's cheeks and pulls him into a deep, rough kiss.

Gabriel was surprised, but he did kiss back. He let his eyes flutter close as Crowley bites gently on the archangels bottom lip, asking for entry. This confused Gabriel, but he gave him what he wanted. The demons tongue slides into his mouth slowly. Crowley explores every inch of the archangels mouth, savoring the remaining taste of cherry on his tongue. While Crowley did this, Gabriel decided to assist by tugging off his belt slowly and dropping it to the side. Crowley pulled Gabriel closer as he parted from the kiss. Both Crowley and Gabriel were panting messes as the sloppily undressed one another. Arousal from that kiss helped assist them in their desperate behavior.

They continue to share kisses as they strip one another. Crowley growls softly as Gabriel gropes his erection. The angel drops to his knees as he takes the tip of Crowley's throbbing dick and licks the shaft slowly. Crowley took notice that Gabriel was treating him like a lollipop, licking him like he was a tasty treat meant to be devoured. The demon king was surprised he didn't have to ask, the angel was doing this on his own. Gabriel gently licks the tip before he takes Crowley into his mouth. Crowley gasps slightly as the archangel starts sucking his erection at a slow, cruel pace. Crowley was tempted to take control, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do so. He allows Gabriel to take control.

Gabriel picks up the pace as he hollows out his cheeks. His face was flushed as he sucks the demon kings dick. Crowley lets out a low moan as he places his hands on the back of Gabriel's head, his fingers running through the brown curls. After a few minutes of the sound of slurping and an occasional moan, Crowley grips the archangels hair and pulls him back. Gabriel looks up at Crowley, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he tries to catch his breath. 

"Don't want you to continue when we still have so much more to do." Crowley speaks up as he lifts the archangel to his feet. The demon king stumbles back into the throne, dragging the archangel along with him. The demon king pulls Gabriel into a kiss as the archangel climbs into his lap. Gabriel was the one that stops the kiss. The archangel moves his mouth down to the demon kings neck and lets his tongue drag across the exposed skin. This causes a moan to escape Crowley's rosy pink lips as he reaches over to a table, opens a cabinet, and takes out a bottle of lubricant. As the archangel leaves sloppy kisses on his neck, he dumps a generous amount of lube onto his hand and lines two fingers up with Gabriel's entrance. His fingers slide past the ring of muscle with ease as Gabriel stops and gasps softly. The sound Gabe had just let out made Crowley want to take control of the angels beautiful body, but he resisted temptation and starts fingering the angels hole.

Gabriel was desperate to shut himself up, so he began sucking hard on the demon kings neck as he loosens Gabriel up. After a little while, Crowley slips in a third finger. He wouldn't stop until he was certain the archangel could contain his large size. Once Gabe was loosened enough, he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his fully erect dick. He lined himself up with the angel entrance and pushes himself in. Gabriel lets out a quiet moan as Crowley being thrusting his hips into the archangel at a slow pace, making sure to torture him. The reaction he gotten from the archangel was needy shouting, it was soft moans that were pleasing to the ear. Gabriel enjoyed this pace, which caused Crowley to speed up. He wanted to make the archangel his. He didn't just want Gabriel, he need Gabriel. The demon was pretty sure he was falling for the runaway angel, something he never expected himself to do.

After a few minutes of slow fucking, the needy side of Gabriel came out. "Harder.." he demanded in between moans as he holds onto Crowley's shoulders tightly. Crowley complied, picking up the speed, moving his hips at a quicker place. Gabriel moans much louder than before as he bucks his hips against the demon king. The sound that fills the room was down right sinful. Skin on skin contact, an sounds of moaning, a grunt escaping Crowley's lips a few times as he fucks the archangel at a brutal pace was all that could be heard. No one would ever expect a demon and an archangel would be "getting it on" in the throne room of hell.

Crowley was reaching his limit, and he could tell Gabriel was too by the way he was behaving. The pace he was at, fucking the cute little angels rear was beyond human. A loud moan escapes Gabriel's pink, swollen lips as he releases on himself in white spurts. The sound Gabe made drove Crowley over the edge as he gave the archangel one last thrust before he unleashes his seed deep within the angels ass. They rested there briefly before Crowley pulls himself out of the archangel. Both panted like crazy, Gabriel rested against Crowley with a soft smile. 

Crowley snaps his fingers so they're both cleaned up and dressed. They held one another, Gabriel closing his eyes and nuzzling into Crowley's neck as he sighs happily. They cuddled one another for a few minutes before Gabriel stands up, dusting off his outfit.

"See you again tomorrow Crowley." Gabriel says with a sweet smile. With a flutter of wings, the archangel was gone. That was a moment Crowley knew he would never forget, and he knew it wouldn't be the last time.


End file.
